1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a naphthalene derivative useful as a pharmaceutical, and a preparation method thereof. More specifically, it relates to a naphthalene derivative having a therapeutic action against diseases caused by arachidonic acid cascade methabolites, and a method of preparing the same. 2. Description of the Related Art
Arachidonic acid in the living body is converted through the action of lipoxygenase into various leukotrienes (LT), and these leukotriens have various physiological activities. For example, LTB.sub.4 precipitates in the chemotactic activity of leucocyte, infiltration, aggregation, degranulation, superoxide anion production, adherence sthenia into, for example, blood vessel endothelium, and LTC.sub.4 and LTD.sub.4 exhibit a smooth muscle contraction of the ileum, respiratory organ system, skin blood vessel contraction, blood vessel permeability sthenia, hypotension. (The Leukotrienes, A Biological Council Symposium, P. J. Piper, Raven Press (New York)).
Currently, leukotrienes exhibiting these various physiological activities are known to cause allergic diseases such as bronchial asthma, nasal allergy, opthalmia, atopic dermatitis, edema, ischemic diseases, and circulatory system diseases such as hypertension and ischemic cerebral disorder, etc. Further, it has been clarified by recent studies that a large amount of LTB.sub.4 is observed in lesions of psoriasis.
Accordingly, an inhibition of lipoxygenase is considered to be an effective therapy of, for example, allergic diseases, circulatory system diseases or psoriasis, and inflammations associated therewith.